Delana Saan
= Identities = Delana is a masterful actress and deceiver, and has cultivated various identities over time. Delana Saan Delana Saan; a Jedi Knight involved in a fairly spectacular conflict between force users on Kothlis, and then escaping on Nar Shaddaa with a collection of dark side artifacts. According to Delana Saan's testimony, most of them were later destroyed to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. She has appeared on Onderon at least once, and tended to several wounded Jedi from the battle of Necroa Prime while she was there. Darth Ahkris Darth Ahkris has become known only with the rise of the Sith'ari Centrality - a Sith Lord of the Dark Council. However, since Darth Ahkris constantly carries armour and keeps her face hidden behind a dark mask, noone save the members of None Whatsoever know her true identity, or even her gender or species. So far, she didn't mind being addressed as "Lord Ahkris", and she is commonly assumed to be male. Her tasks were focused around the gathering of ancient knowledge under direct command of Darth Sarastro; and when the Centrality was absorbed into the reunited Sith Empire, she kept on that path of her own accord. Technically, Ahkris' own physical power base is limited - her servants, however, are not. Through underlings such as Zar Tzinesce and her former 'apprentice' Darth Anansis (see below), she controls multiple worlds within the Empire. She rarely shares her knowledge except with her apprentice, Charda, and some favoured underlings, for example Niari Tiress or Siara Taiin. One notable exception to this is Kelen Adwar, who sometimes works on her mental skills with Ahkris - off the record, and suspiciously enough, without Ahkris expecting any sort of compensation. In her guise as "Darth Ahkris", she favours a long-handled sabre with a crimson blade. She has also had at least limited Djem So training to lure opponents into believing her to be a far more physical opponent than she truly is. Darth Anansis Darth Ahkris' enigmatic apprentice. Though she usually wears a variety of masks and armour in public - their designs inspired by ancient Sith such as Darths Marr, Acina or Ravage - most people know her to be a humanoid female, and neither voice nor armour disguises that fact sufficiently anyway in most cases. She has been seen together with Ahkris - a trick utilizing doppleganger droids in Ahkris' armour, and the fact that her force presence is rarely felt anyway. She has risen to prominence - and the Darth title - just before the Battle of Arcanix. After engineering Tynhoran N'ragga's sole guilt in commandeering the lab ship researching the mutagenic creatures threatening the Empire some months ago, she had him killed during an arrest attempt; and with the blessing of her 'master', took the Vorzyd System as the centre of her emerging power base. = History = The Winnowing Her first "public" appearance took place on Kothlis, during the Winnowing. She pursued a chagrian thief named Portoris Bol, who had stolen several sith artifacts on Umbara. During the chase she posed as a Jedi Knight, and acquired help from the local police force, eventually catching up with Bol who had been fleeing onboard a hydrojet. Before the chagrian had the opportunity to surrender however, Kishkumen intervened. After a short and brutal fight between him and Delana, Kishkumen learned of the artifacts location, and killed Bol. Delana in turn captured his ship, disabling the shistavenan pilot, Kilenka, in the process. She then sent a distress call on the general emergency frequency, detailing Kishkumens location and appearance while he made away with a stolen police airspeeder. Kishkumen made his way into an underground parking complex, where he awaited reinforcements from a Cult of Shadow cell. Delana followed, and met Tamzar Ranox, Jedi Knight Ashin Varanin and her padawan Temap, who had secured the aid of local defence forces. Still maintaining her Jedi disguise, the three of them attacked Kishkumen. Shortly thereafter, his reinforcements arrived, and while they battled with Varanin and Ranox - which eventually ended in Kishkumens death - Delana followed the cultists who tried to run with the collection. She obtained it, and fled to Nar Shaddaa. Thanks to a tracking device on her ship, Ranox, Varanin and Temap followed, arriving just as she sold the ship off to cover her tracks. They caught up with her in a cantina, where things briefly threatened to escalate when Temap was struck with a sudden sickness, before things were cleared up. Instead, it gave her the opportunity to leave. Stealing the ship she had just chartered for passage to Onderon, she instead went for Umbara first. On the way there she found a message hidden in one of the books - an invitation. When Umbara proved to be a dead-end, she followed it, and arrived on Vjun, where Velok invited her to join in the schemes of None Whatsoever. Sith Empire Delana became involved in the Dark Council scheme, under the name Darth Ahkris. Outsiders know the armoured figure (see above) as high ranking servant of Darth Sarastro, often travelling onboard the Triumphant if such firepower is needed. During the formation of the Sith'ari Centrality, she was instrumental in the defeat of the alchemical creatures unleashed within Sith Empire space, together with two of the project's original scientists. More recently, she has taken personal interest in recruiting new Sith acolytes with specific personality traits and was involved in the Battle of Mon Calamari. She has also created the persona of Darth Anansis, appearing as her own apprentice where appropriate. Vorzyd For reasons yet unknown, Delana engineered the involvement of Tynhoran N'ragga in the theft of a laboratory ship - the ship where Thodo Bolt and Sulu Ta were still researching the mutating, alchemical creatures that threatened the Sith during the Centrality's formation. During an attempt at arrest N'ragga was killed, and the newly-promoted Darth Anansis took the Vorzyd System as the centre of her new power base. Arcanix As Darth Anansis, she was part of the group of dark masters sent to the Battle of Arcanix. Officially, she is celebrated as one of the heroes who stopped Darth Sirena from throwing the Sith Empire into a galactic war with the other governments present over Arcanix. In truth, she and Velok withdrew their power from the force storm ripping through cultist forces to backstab Sirena and Seren Teancum Mordavo while they were preoccupied. Their gamble paid off - Mordavo was slain by Velok and the surprising appearance of Darth Kabal, and Sirena was driven away by their combined might. Anansis prove her command of sorcery both against the two dark lords and a veritable army of Schrai assaulting their position. After these events she also took Charda as Anansis' new apprentice, and introduced her to None Whatsoever. = Abilities = Delana is a true Sith sorceress - her weapon of choice is the force first, and lightsabre second. She eagerly picks up as much as she can; her focus on specific areas are primarily a result of pragmatism or situational demands. The Force Her greatest strength lies in the manipulation of thought and emotion, closely followed by her skill at Sith magic - especially those spells relating to mental control and illusion magic. More than once, she has proven to be able to adjust her force presence apparently at will - usually, she is nigh undetectable until she actually uses her powers to any significant degree. She has also successfully disguised herself as a Jedi more than once, remaining undiscovered even within the heart of the Onderon Temple. Her knowledge of other dark side powers - including some rather obscure techniques, such as Mechu-deru - is quite respectable as well. However, she favours a more subtle approach than the brute power of force lightning. Noone knows the full extent of her powers, though Velok and, to a lesser degree, Sirena and Kabal, have witnessed more than anyone else, including even powers capable of calling dead Schrai to fight their former companions. Lightsabre Her lightsabre skills are substandard for a Sith Lord - she has focused on learning Niman, in order to devote most of her attention on other skills. Still - an average Jedi Knight would do well not to underestimate her, and even a Master could easily find that she knows just enough to keep him occupied until the force decides the battle if he allows her even a tiny moment of reprieve. Finally, despite her often elegant and sophisticated appearance, she keeps in good shape - and has proven to be tough enough, both in mind and body, to survive the trials of Sith training. Her personal lightsabre is a weapon of elegance - electrum-coated, with many decorative engravings. These decorations hide robust phrik alloys underneath, giving the casing excellent resistant against lucky sabre hits. She has used dantari crystals in its construction, extending her already considerable staying power with her Force abilities even further. They produce an azure blade; welcomed assistance when she has to disguise herself as a Jedi. The blade can be safely employed underwater. The blade used in her Ahkris disguise is significantly simpler. Few decorations adorn its handle, and though phrik remains part of its casing it is nowhere near as robust as her personal weapon. The crimson blade stems, again, from a slightly differing kind of dantari crystals. The handle is notably darker in colour, and long enough to be used two-handed. Anansis employs a similar, though a bit lighter weapon. Alchemy Sith Alchemy is a more than just interesting field of study for Delana - simply for the simple joy of breaking the 'normal' laws of nature set out by the universe. Most of her experiments focused on either genetical modification or a smattering of small trinkets; rings and amulets infused by Sith magic to various ends. They usually involve crystals of some sort, especially of the force-reactive kind also used in lightsabres. She owns several pieces of jewelry incorporating dantari crystals. Non-force skills In terms of non-force skills she has proven to be a quick learner, picking up a useful set of basic knowledge in many fields - mechanics, astrophysics, piloting, metallurgy and many others. Her medical experience and knowledge of genetics is far more pronounced, tieing in with her skill at Sith Alchemy. Dark Side Lore Delana has a considerable personal collection of darkside lore. She has copied most of the ancient texts in her possession onto more portable digital medias, with several backups. Some noteworthy pieces are listed here: * Quinis Asanis' notes on Mechu-deru, book-bound; * An ancient book on the Dark Side, from Asanis' personal collection; * La-Reia Beorht's notes on nightsister techniques, book-bound; * Two metal scrolls from the collection of Aorali Ventirri, containing Sith spells; * Various scrolls and books taken from the library of Darth Vectivus; * A staggering collection of lore taken from the libraries and databanks on Arcanix. Category:Sith Empire Characters Category:Darkheyr